You Make Me Violate You
by Zakksu
Summary: AU. The light didn’t have to look up to see who it was. He didn’t have to hear the silent footfalls to know who was slowly approaching him. No. He knew exactly who it was just by the black aura suddenly enshrouding him, wrapping him in the demon’s embrace


**It's been awhile, ne? xD How is everyone?**

**Two weeks ago, my friend host this awesome Birthday Party (gosh it was awesome! xD I had great fun dancing with my pals, even tho' I don't like dancin'). And she requested (more like demanded) that I write her a _Dark Spiritshipping _fanfic with Haou and Johan. x3 (I got her into SS) And being the awesome, great, fantastic BFF as I am, I did, which is what you're about to read. LOL. -And- another thing, she also asked--commanded--that this fic have _smex a.k.a. lemon _thrown into the mix. xD So yea, this is my "First" lemon posted here in (uhh, gotta edit my other ones for ya'll to read! X3) I will say though, the lemon didn't turn out -exactly- as I wanted, but I guess it's alright. :b You'll see what I mean. **

**I hope the title excites you to read this btw. XD She said it did. LOL. Oh, and I made this lil pic with Haou and Johan (The words of the title already written there hence me naming it after it. lol).**

**Here you go: img224. / ?image=ficpicle7. jpg xP**

**_Random Side-note: Tomorrow is my Baby Brother's Birthday! Yay, Nat! xD Happy B-day my blood's pride and joy! lol. -end note-_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor Haou Judai and Johan. If I did, Judai (Haou too xD) would ravish Johan in every single episode in both the 3rd and 4th seasons. Heck Yea! x3 Enjoy!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**You** Make Me _**Violate**_ _You_...

**...**

**..**

**.**

…….

The night was still young.

The silent storm outside raged on as the dark clouds obscured the pale blue full moon up above. The darkness bleak and ominous as it stretched across the sky.

Not a single star nor moonlight flickered as the silence brewed.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

The sound of footfall resonated throughout the shadows.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

On this night, like any other, footsteps sauntered across the hallways of the night's home.

The dark castle perched above the sea.

The abode of the shadows.

The heart of the night.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

The footsteps continued. Passing through the long winded halls as if they knew exactly where to go. They continued their incessant yet silent voyage; a path only the darkness could know.

_Tap_

_Tap…_

Feet paused. The owner of them peered around him, feeling the shadows wrap him in a sense of familiarity. The silhouette silently continued onward, his feet now dead silent like as if he were practically hovering over the floor.

Minutes passed before the figure halted in his silent pursuit. This time he stared straight ahead, the darkness of every corner and shape visible to his glowing eyes; which were two twin orbs of molten gold locked in a dark haze.

Before him was a door.

A door with bars, locks, and steel barricaded its entrance.

So that no one may **enter**.

Nor…

No one could _**leave**_.

The night's lips curled into a twisted smile as he raised a dark cloaked hand. Palm stretched out in front of him, a shadow slithered through his sleeve into his hand before shooting out to the door.

The dark cloud spread as it covered the entire surface of the once wooden door.

In its place was nothing…

Just darkness itself.

The night smirked as he took a step forward, no sliver of hesitation within his being.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap…_

Once inside, he paused in his tracks. His yellow eyes absorbing the black surroundings around him.

The room was dark like the rest of the night. The floor stretched outward to nothingness as he stood stack still; his burning eyes the only thing visible against the blackness.

_Drip drop_

_Drip…drop_

_Drip.…drop_

_Drip……drop_

_Drip….…drop_

_Drip………drop_

The concrete walls were damp from the heavy rain outside. The tiny barred window up above shook with the intense force of nature as he trailed his unmoving eyes ahead of him.

Toward the occupied wall opposite of him.

_Cling_

_Clang_

_Cling_

_Clang_

The sound of chains broke the silence as the figure allowed another feral smirk to appear across his face; his eyes focused on the object before him.

Propped up against the wall were shackles.

Shackles that had dark silver chains wrapped around the wall. They were all chained up against it and raised just enough so that anyone entrapped there would have only their legs hunched on their knees to support them.

Exactly as he wanted…

For his pristine white dove…

Ensnared by the demon's dark claws.

_Drip…drop…_

_Drip….drop….._

The soft drip-drop echoed quietly throughout the room.

_He had been restless that day. Instead of staying seated as was expected of him, he had decided to walk around the castle's halls. He needed a moment of rest. Away from them all as well as…_

_Trying to ignore the black void swallowing him whole._

The night stared at the dove slowly, half-expecting to see it fly away from him.

But how can it?

When it was caged so deliciously within his cool grasp.

A mere caged bird.

Imprisoned to forever sing for _**him**_. And _**only**_ him.

_They all bowed to him as he passed. Where ever he turned they would kneel before him, pleading their allegiance to him._

_Not that the Night cared whether they were loyal to him or not._

_They were mere peons to him._

_Things that could easily be replaced at his command._

_The dark abyss pulled at his chest. The Night had darkened incredibly as he continued on his one-track journey to nowhere. His mind swirling with darkness._

_Because of this, he didn't notice the dash of color…_

_The Light blur of blue colliding with him…_

_Bringing his downfall from black…_

_To White._

The dark lord slithered a feral smirk across his lips as he approached his precious dove. _**'My precious porcelain dove.'**_

----

He was tired.

So very tired.

Why did _this _happen?

Why to _him_of all people?

The light sighed sadly to himself as the dark submerged him tightly around him so much it was suffocating him.

How long..?

How long had it been since he'd seen the sun?

The _Light _for that matter.

He closed his bright eyes from the dark world. Not believing his misfortune.

_He was ecstatic._

_He'd finally get to tend to the animals again today. A bright smile rolled from ear-to-ear as the young boy practically skipped down the brisk marble stairs. His heart was light as he clutched tightly on the small trinket wound around his neck._

_It had been a gift given to him by the very special talking gem beast animals he was heading to. The new family that welcomed him with welcoming arms--paws--per say._

_His smile widened as he fingered the small golden locket; his heart softening gently at the memory._

"_Nothing could go wrong today! Nothing!" He had exclaimed to the heavens, not minding the perplexed looks from the other serfs around him._

_Oh, how truthfully wrong he was…_

The young boy felt his eyes water as his lips quivered.

"W-why?"

His light eyes dimmed as he tried to move his tired head to the side. He rotated his wrists and found, as always, to be unmoving…trapped in place.

And…

His legs were killing him.

_He was so ecstatic…_

_He literally vaulted down the hall and bounded to the nearest corner._

_And that was when fate decided to entrap him._

_Ensnare him to the demon's clutches._

"It's…time." He mumbled weakly.

And as if on cue, the door that locked him away.

Away from everything…of life.

Opened.

Well, more like disappeared.

The light didn't have to look up to see who it was. He didn't have to hear the silent footfalls to know who was slowly approaching him…

No.

He knew exactly who it was just by the black aura suddenly enshrouding him.

Wrapping him in the demon's alluring embrace.

He shivered as he felt the cold presence dominate his being entirely.

_It had happened so fast._

_One moment he was running across the halls…_

_Then the next thing he knew, he slammed straight into someone. _

_But that wasn't what destroyed him._

_It was the -aftermath- of his collision._

_The very Demon of the Night…_

_The entity he accidentally disrupted from his way…_

_Was._

The light-haired boy closed his eyes, hunched his head, and waited.

Waited for the utter torture that was about to commence.

----

_It was as if he was given a miracle._

_Something to lighten the hoard of his shadowed mind._

_He had scowled angrily, like he always did, as he slide across the floor, almost as if he were a feline. His velvet black slacks and long-sleeved shirt, embedded with gold outlines, swayed as he walked. He had been set on going to the balcony of his chamber, to view the world that was entirely his, when he saw--crashed into--the dove._

_His porcelain white dove._

_The very one that literally fell into his awaiting arms._

_Never in that moment had he felt so utterly…_

_**Alive…**_

His dark heart lurched at the sight. His dove strapped against the wall so wonderfully, his light head bowed down as if pleading his loyalty and obedience, the way his arms stretched out horizontally on either side like as if opening his arms out for him. The night smiled darkly.

Slowly, he reached out a slim finger. He felt the soft smooth skin underneath his fingertips as the soft curl of light hair raised up tantalizingly slow. The night's yellow orbs pierced through light's shimmering ones.

The dark lord always, always found those sparkling eyes to be mesmerizing.

Just like the day his soul was bonded to his darkness.

To his black heart.

_They smashed into one another._

_It was a blur that happened so fast, neither could figure out what had happened._

_The Dark Lord, by reflexes that were outwardly and supernatural as he was, tried to side-step the body in front of him…_

_But for some reason, at the last second, he found he couldn't._

_It was then that it happened._

_The thing that caused the Prince._

_The very Prince of Darkness to fall madly insane with._

The Prince smiled, his golden eyes dark as he caressed the flesh held within his two hands. The dove stared at him calmly as he awaited the Prince's first move.

The move initiating the torture and punishment for his actions.

His smile twisted as he leaned down, the darkness around them practically alive and moving. "My dove." His husky voice pierced the night as his thumb stroked the creamy cheek before him. Not waiting for a response, the Prince of Darkness lowered his head to claim what was rightfully his.

The very thing that started it all: A Kiss…

The very kiss of Death itself.

_It was because of his momentum, the light boy tripped as well as crashing. _

_Into the Prince of all people. _

_And because he tripped, he wasn't able to stop the inevitable of the situation: The two crashing into the ground._

_But what had surprised the boy, was how he fell on __top__ of the Prince._

_How? He could have sworn he had fell backwards, not forward…_

_And that was when he felt cold hands encircle him around his waist, securing him safely._

_But because of that action, the sudden pull forward, that he wasn't able to stop his head from colliding with the dark lord's either._

_And that was when their lips met._

_In a chaste kiss…_

_A simple peck of the lips._

_But that had left the both of their souls breathless and exposed._

_Exposed to the hands of Destiny and to one another._

It was intoxicating.

_**He **_was intoxicating.

The great silky feel of his innocent lips against his was exhilarating. The Dark Prince laced one hand in the boy's light hair, using the other to caress his flawless cheek. Wanting to taste more, he drove his tongue inside his dove's cavern; the young boy obediently opening his lips for him. He swept his tongue around the lining of his mouth, refreshed by the exotic taste from his precious dove. Tugging tightly on his light hair--beautiful mounds of ocean blue framing his feminine face--the Prince wanted more.

So much more.

These was why he came to his caged bird.

Every single day and night…wanting this cursed yet sweet taste of light.

_The boy had been shocked to his wits to say the least. He never, in a millions years, thought his first kiss would be accidental._

_And to a Noble no less. _

_A Dark one, too, at that._

_They had somehow stumbled to the marble cold ground. The young boy on top, his legs sprawled against legs, and his lord on the floor; his arms wound around his waist tightly. The boy's hands clutched the front black & gold velvet shirt; finding his lips still glued to his Prince._

_But what shocked him was how tremendous and powerful it was. It was as if electricity was shocking through his core in multiples. It was so powerful the light shivered in excitement._

_The Prince of Darkness had, surprisingly, similar thoughts._

_His piercing gold eyes locked intensely with light ones, surprised that he had not pried the boy away from him. Instead, he squeezed his arms around his petite waist tightly, trapping him in place._

_He couldn't explain it._

_The intimate physical contact had been amazing._

_It was as if all he could __**feel **__was the resonating sensation burning through his veins. It scorched his black heart into flames as his body decided to take over this predicament._

_The reality of the situation itself hadn't hit neither of them until a few moments later._

_The boy, his eyes glazed for a split second, quickly emerged from his hazy thoughts. He gasped in shock before breaking their locked-tight-heated kiss; his mouth gape in sheer fear at what he done._

_To his Prince…his very Dark Prince._

_The aforementioned growled at the sudden lost contact. He wanted more. And having the boy above him pull away such warmth to his cold being was __**not an option. **__Without thinking, the dark Prince clutched a rough hand on the boy's ocean colored hair; slamming him back against his searing mouth._

_The blunet had gasped in shock. The night, taking advantage of this, probed his slick tongue inside his passage. His tongue meshed with the blunet's quivering one as he tighten his hard hold on the blunet, so he would not escape from him as he continued._

_Amazing…Simply amazing._

Just like at this moment. The prince smirked as he heard the blunet before him whimper. He dug deeper in his mouth, excited by the surge of warmth the blunet literally radiated off of him.

He was amazing. Everything about him was amazing.

It was a wonder how he lived all these dark years without this.

Without him.

He held him tighter as his lips ached with the need for more.

He wanted more.

More of this dove.

As the prince tilted his head, the darkness around him shrouded off him as if lightened by the burning light within him. The blunet below him whimpered once more as the dark restraints bit tightly into his creamy skin. His lips burned as his hunger became more and more apparent.

Inside, he felt something boiling.

Something in the void in his mind began to bubble. It seared his veins with hot flames as that rippling sensation finally took over his rational senses.

He growled darkly as his lips roughly bit down on the blunet's.

A gasp and a yelp later, the prince smirked as the sudden flow of sweet red wine filled his taste buds.

Ah, the sweet taste of nectar…His golden cup of heaven.

But suddenly, he felt his dove gasp again breathlessly as he moved his light head side-to-side; indicating the night of the tight pull of his chest. The prince growled as that same pull for that incessant necessity from within made itself known.

_They needed air._

_Desperately._

_But he still wanted more._

_He kept their heads locked by the tight hold of his hand as the blunet above him trembled with the need for air._

_The light nearly chocked as the heavy ache in his lungs burned for oxygen. He clutched his shaking fists against that lean, dark chest, trying to push himself off. The tight pull clung against his flaming throat as his eyes watered._

_He needed air._

_But the Prince wouldn't let go._

_The dark lord gripped his head and his body too tightly, too harshly, and too strongly for the fair boy to escape from. He felt the Prince's dexterous tongue plunge deeper in his mouth, causing the blunet to almost jump and squirm against his hold. The sparks of lightening ran up and down his spine so much he couldn't think straight. He nearly gave an out-right-moan when he felt the Prince's knee press in between his legs. His body jerked as a rippling sink of darkness floated through his vision, reminding him of what was apparent…_

_Air._

_Air…_

_AIR._

_He needed AIR NOW!!!_

_The dove gasped and gasped again as his vision began to swarm between his clouded eyes. He withered as his heart literally pounded painfully against his chest. He groaned and whimpered; moving his head to try to unlock their glued lips._

_He was dying._

_He couldn't breathe._

'_Air…air…air…a-air…I-I need…a-air.'_

_Then a sudden pain ripped through his mouth. He would have yelped out loud if it weren't for that impenetrable wall of flesh against his. He could suddenly taste the rusty copper rush in his throat causing his nose to wrinkle in disbelief._

_Blood…_

_His blood…_

_The prince had bit into his lip…and was tasting his blood._

_The blunet shook violently as the prince took his fill even more in his aching mouth. His hands trembled as his mind, hazy with lack of air, began to shut down. Specks of black dotted his vision as he felt his conscience slip._

_The prince's hands roughly bruised his skin as his mouth was bit over and over again until all either boys could taste was blood._

_The light, fair boy's watery glistening emerald eyes glazed as the last thing he saw, before falling into that deep dark abyss that literally was his Prince, was dark golden hazel flashlights staring at him from below._

_Then his vision went black…_

The prince slowly pulled away, the blunet below him quickly gulping for much needed air. The night watched his dove gasp and cough as that tantalizing splash of red trickled down his chin. He saw those cut-jaded eyes glisten as his body shivered against the fresh intake of tainted oxygen.

Enough.

His dove had enough time.

He growled sharply as he slammed his lips back against the boy. His feverish tongue desperately lapping everywhere inside the blunet's surprised mouth. "My little light." He hissed lightly as he pulled tightly on blue hair.

"Hn!" The blunet winced as he was kissed again and again; each one rougher and harder than the last.

"I want to hear you cry, my dove." The prince growled sharply as he bit into his lips again. The darkness shedding like waves. It was like every emotion was tearing off his skin as the clouds of black floated around them; watching their interknit movements and savage passion.

"Wh-why?" His soft voice suddenly dispelled all the dark, tense atmosphere around them. The blunet peered up at him wearily as he tried to still his quivering, bleeding lips. "Wh-why a-are y-you do-doing thi-this…Ha-haou?" He addressed his prince by name.

Haou, his face merely millimeters away, paused as he felt the soft warm pant from his dove's parted rosy lips. Slowly taking his time, he trailed a hand to cup his cheek. "Because…" His eyes, whether by some trick of the darkness around the blunet or his tried mind, softened as he stared deeply into emerald-jade orbs. "I want you." His smile was surprisingly tender as he rubbed his head against the blunet's; the dark tresses of duo brown-orange hair twisting with ocean blue.

The blunet felt his heart jump as another kiss took his breath away. But before he could gasp in the surprisingly _soft_ feel, he felt a hand clamp over his throat; restricting his airway. "Mmph!" The boy tried to gasp and pull his arms, but couldn't do anything as those golden eyes watched, amusingly, at the burning pain in his eyes. The poor blunet gasped weakly, his green eyes half-lid, as the corner of his bruised, raw lips sparkled with his crimson life; trickling down his chin to his neck slowly, mesmerizing Haou.

"Beautiful." The Prince whispered, his once soft smile manifesting into his twisted grin as he greedily lapped at the pouring red wine against the blunet's white skin; releasing his deadly vice hold on his slender throat.

Wonderful.

Absolutely divine.

His dove gasped and mewled as the dark brunette tickled his chin with his lips. Haou smirked as he gnawed the corner of his dove's ear. The sudden painful moan and jump of his ravishing body was enough for the Prince to groan. "You," He growled as he moved the blunet's legs to lie out in front of the him. Haou then embraced him tightly; a dark possessive glint in his gold eyes. "Are _**mine**_. Do you hear me." He whispered against the light's ear as he trailed his wet tongue along the throbbing vein against the blunet's neck. "You're only mine. You belong to no one else. My dove will sing to _**me **_and only _**me**_," He bit the side of the boy's neck, causing a melodic mewl to burst from his heated lips. Haou smirked as he sucked and licked on the dark mark that appeared so nicely against his pale skin. "You belong to me, _Johan_." His voice rough, on-edge, deep, and dark as he locked his burning golden eyes with emerald. The need for something else--something more--burning inside his dark heart.

He didn't understand why he did this.

He didn't know why it had to be the blunet of all people.

A mere slave. A pawn for him to dispose at his beck and call.

But…

Haou's eyes softened as he planted a soft kiss against Johan's rosy lips, that primal need subsiding down to a painful throb in his chest--in his heart.

He _**needed **_this.

Needed _**him**_…if not…his dark eyes latched with certainty.

If not…

He'd go _**insane**_.

Something he never wanted.

Something he--The Supreme King, The Prince of Darkness, this boy's actual darkness--feared.

And that scared him more than anything.

Until another thought escaped him.

Scaring him to the breaking point.

'_**What if I lost you? Lost you to this darkness? My very own darkness?!'**_

Green eyes widened in shock as now light hazel eyes caressed the folds of his soul.

His eyes…

They weren't gold anymore…Why?

Before Johan could mutter a response, Haou returned to the nape of his neck and shoulder; nipping on the heated flesh. Johan couldn't help but mewl as a shock of pleasure rode up his fingers to his toes.

Why was he doing this to him?

What was wrong with Haou?

Better yet.

What was wrong with _him_?

So what if his eyes suddenly changed! That doesn't change the fact that he was _here_, imprisoned against his will.

Will…

Did he even have the _will _to escape anymore? Johan moaned again as those menacing, murderous, traitorous hands claimed the blunet's body as his own; his heart jerking at the cold, yet warm, feel.

But what surprised him wasn't the sudden feel of Haou's hands.

It was the wonderful _thrill _it sent against his spine. Like as if he enjoyed this as much as his Prince.

But that can't be right…can it? He didn't want to be here! Imprisoned! But yet he always waited for Haou. Day after day. Night after night…longing for release. But that was because he knew he would come! But could that be because…

He hoped for Haou to come to him? To want him as much as he always reminded him he did?

Impossible! He didn't want that! He didn't _want _Haou for that matter either!

How could he? A mere serf, only bound to _serve _his Dark Lord and nothing more?

Johan's eyes snapped open as he felt Haou's sharp tongue trail circles on his burning skin. He sighed against the sensual feel, his heart throbbing against his chest--protesting against his mind.

Could it be? Did he _really_..?

"_I want you." His soft velvety voice whispered sweetly to him._

Johan flushed darkly as his Prince softly claim his neck, leaving marks here and there along the contour of his skin. His bright green eyes glazed as his breath came out as short, panted gasps for air; his body automatically melting at Haou's skillful hands.

"_You belong to me, Johan." Haou licked the shell of his ear._

Johan felt the soft feel of hands caress his skin. He tilted his head back as another mewl escaped his parted lips.

He couldn't think straight anymore.

Shouldn't he cower and scream in fear? Why was he lying here moaning and aching instead?

Haou's sharp growl snapped Johan out of his thoughts. The blunet felt the soft feel of lips against his skin before he was once again writhing from that tremendous _pleasure_ he felt. The sudden _heat_ erupting in his abdomen and spreading like a conflagration throughout his body. It burned through his skin--blazing his already boiling blood as Haou's tongue trailed a wet invisible, tangible line on his neck. "Hn!" Johan bit his lower lip as Haou's hands roamed across his body; searching for something only he knew.

The prince chuckled--more like purred--as he pulled back to gaze down at his dove with glazed, clouded eyes. "You cry so beautifully." He kissed Johan's forehead tenderly before laying his head against it.

"…" Johan's green eyes widened as he saw Haou calmly trail a hand underneath his pearl white blouse; a shuttered gasp electing from his shocked lips. "A-ah!" He stared disbelievingly at his prince.

What was he doing?

He never before…Johan's eyes grew wide.

Haou, having closed his dark eyes, slowly re-opened them as he stroke a thumb against one of Johan's pink rosy buds. The blunet mewled again as a smile spread across Haou's face. "I've always wondered," He pinched Johan's rosy bud causing another mewl from the flushed boy. The brunet chuckled as he trailed his other hand down Johan's face. "How it would feel to take you." He stared at him solemnly; dark eyes now hazel with specks of golden hues swirling within.

Johan gasped in shock as a tremendous shiver shook his entire being. _'What did he?' _His breath caught in his throat at the soft look in his prince's eyes.

Did he just say he wanted to…?

Impossible. How long had he been imprisoned here? Days? Weeks? Months? For all he knew it could have well as been a whole year…but never had Haou…

Johan blushed. _'He never went beyond kissing me senseless…the rest was just fleeting touches and mind games…bu-but…he looks…' _Johan tried to stifle the next moan as Haou continued pinching and pulling his nipple. "Nnh!" He grit his teeth as his master chuckled darkly against his heated skin.

"It seems you're extremely sensitive my dove," Haou purred as he tugged against the hard rosy bud again. Johan jolted forward, a soft moan tearing through his throat. Haou leaned to capture his dove's succulent lips, plunging deeper in that sensual desire to devour him. Johan quivered deliciously as his prince lifted his blouse up higher; exposing his creamy white skin for him to see.

"A-ah! St-sto-ah!" Johan broke off from the kiss as he churned his head to the side, thoughts racing a mile a minute.

Was he truly going to..?

Haou growled lightly as he brushed his knee in between Johan's legs. The blunet jumped in shock at the sudden _wonderful_ jolt of pleasure that ran down his body. His arms pulled against his restraints, the urge to suddenly wrap his arms around his prince's neck overpowering him.

Haou hissed as another shred of sanity left him.

This was getting harder and harder for him to control.

The way his dove looked at that exact moment was compelling.

It was like he was purposely teasing him.

Haou's eyes narrowed as he swiftly swooped down Johan's creamy chest. His dark tongue slowly encircled Johan's erect bud as a shock of sheer pleasure reign down Johan's bones. He moaned in protest as Haou growled against his mewls. "You're _**teasing **_me," Haou snapped his eyes to green as a deadly smirk graced his dark features. "And you _**know**_ I don't tolerate that, _Johan_." He whispered against the blunet's ear before returning back to his ministrations.

"A-ah! N-n-no! I-I…ugh!" Johan's breath hitched as Haou's tongue teased his nipple and roamed his hands across his quivering body. _'W-what is h-he doing? I-is he go-going to..?'_ "Ooohhhh," Johan jerked his head to the side when he felt another jolt of pleasure run down inside him.

Haou smiled as he trailed his dexterous tongue over one nipple then to the other, electing more tantalizing moans from his light. "Give me what I wa-"

"Ha-haou…"

The Prince of Darkness froze as he heard his precious utter his name breathlessly against his lips. Haou stared at him in surprise as the blunet panted tiredly. _**'Never before have I…' **_

Slowly, Johan cracked open his glazed emerald orbs as another moan escaped his lips. The blunet's body arched upwards against Haou as Johan locked his green eyes with his. "H-ha-haou…"

That look alone was too much for Haou to take.

Haou tsk-ed before plunging his tongue inside Johan's parted lips. That sweet silky feel intensified as Johan arched up against him again. _**'Johan…' **_Haou closed his eyes as he pulled the blunet's head, with his fingers, closer to his.

Johan's heart jumped against the new sensation.

What was wrong with him?

He should be against this. Should be demanding him to stop these unlawful advances.

But…

Johan moaned like an animal in heat, surprising even himself.

Haou chuckled. "Would my dove like to be pleased?" He tenderly asked as he trailed a finger along Johan's flushed cheek; fixated by the small wet water droplets trailing down his creamy skin.

The blunet whimpered as cool fingers trailed down his exposed skin then softly grasp his inner thigh. "A-ah! Ooooh." Johan tilted his head to the side as his eyes closed against the burning heat.

What was he doing?

Should…he…?

But what about everything that his prince had done to him? What about his imprisonment? Didn't that matter anymore?!

Johan's head ached at the conflicting thoughts as he felt Haou's tongue roam his body. "Hn!" He automatically moaned as Haou's advances seem to melt his body like butter.

Was Haou really going all the way?

Did he even want this?

The answer came to him when he felt his prince's hand create small patterns on his thigh leaving flames of desire to settle down his core. Johan trembled as his body, against his will, yielded to him completely.

No. He didn't want this! How could he?

"Johan." Haou whispered wonderfully in his ear. The blunet mewled as those cool hands worked their way down to the hem of his pants.

"Ha-haou…wa-wait…I-I." Johan stuttered as the heat accumulated throughout his body. He felt it expand down to his abdomen as a red scarlet flush scorched his cheeks.

Haou gingerly kissed his navel before pulling down his slacks. "Johan." He pulled back suddenly causing Johan to whimper against the missing warmth. Haou chuckled as he tucked his fingers under Johan's chin. "Let me have you completely."

…What…did he just?

Johan's heart caught itself in his throat as those words repeated themselves over and over again.

_Let me have you completely…_

This was the first time his prince had every asked for permission.

From a serf such as himself of _all _people!

Johan's heart skipped a beat as Haou patiently waited for his answer. "Yo-you're…" Johan gulped down a shaky breath of air. "You're s-serious…"

"Yes. I am." Haou calmly replied as he caressed his warm cheek. His brown light eyes stared deeply at Johan's as he pulled on the hem of his briefs next. Johan shivered uncontrollable as Haou kissed the corner of his lips. "I want to ask this of you because…" Haou glared into the side of his teal head, his eyes swirling with bright yellow and brown. "I want you." He answered moments later, locking his eyes back with Johan's.

Johan's breath stopped all together as he tried in vain to recollect his thoughts.

He couldn't mean that…

It sounded almost as if he was confessing to him…

But he couldn't be right? Why ask for his consent? He never asked before! Never asked if he wanted to be here! Trapped like a deranged animal!

Why now? When he could so easily take him by force?

The thought suddenly frightened him.

'_At least he's asking…isn't it better then to be…' _Johan furrowed his blue eyebrows as the minutes ticked on endless around them.

Should he?

Did it even matter?

What if he said no? Wouldn't Haou still force himself?

"W-why ask me now? You ne-never asked be-before." Johan whispered quietly in slight fear as Haou sat above him, intimidating him somewhat.

Haou closed his weary eyes slowly, a frown marring his features. "I only kept you in here my dove," He slowly kissed his blunet's forehead as he re-opened his brown eyes. "So that no one else may have the chance to take you from me."

Johan blinked in shock. "Li-liar." He tempted him, not believing his words.

Was he saying he kept him in here so that…?

Haou chuckled lightly. "It's true my precious." He brushed back a wet strand of blue hair from his face. "I didn't want anyone that wasn't _**me**_," Haou growled darkly. "To claim your heavenly lips." He brushed his thumb over Johan's parted lips; the wet moist succulent feel exhilarating the lower regions of his needing body.

Johan gasped. _'He…he didn't want…'_

Did that mean…?

The blunet dared to peer up above him as his thoughts formed into words. "Are you saying…you…a Prince…wants me? A mere patheti-"

A pair of rough lips smashed against his, silencing him.

Johan couldn't help but moan as Haou roughly squeezed his body against his, allowing him to feel every single inch of his body. "Mmm," Johan suddenly felt dizzy.

And it wasn't from the lack of air.

Haou hissed as he felt Johan arch and rub his hips against his lower region. _**'That's it.' **_Haou pulled back as he slowly rubbed his knee in between Johan's legs. He heard his dove mewl in pleasure as a smirk touched his lips. "You seem to be turned on by this precious."

Johan bit his lower lips before he rocked his hips forward causing Haou to straight out groan. "You lo-look ar-aroused yourself…my prince." Johan teased, earning a deep throaty growl from above.

Haou's growl soon turned into a light chuckle as he planted another wet kiss on his smooth navel. "Let me have you Johan." He peered down at him as he flicked his tongue to encircle his cute round bellybutton.

"Wh-why? Why me?" Johan stifled a moan.

"Because," Haou then disposed of Johan's only line of protection against his roaming eyes. The brunet allowed this moment to bask in the wonderful sight of his dove completely exposed to him (minus the lifted blouse since his arms were bind). "I need you." He smiled as he trailed a possessive hand down the side of Johan's body, giving small shivers of delight to run down the blunet's spine.

Johan sucked in a gasp as he squirmed against Haou's scrutinizing eyes. "I-I…Ha-haou." Johan looked away in embarrassment.

He probably didn't like what he was seeing…

Johan felt his eyes prick with tears as he tried to block his mind from the aching feeling in his chest.

He shouldn't feel this way.

So what if he wasn't perfect! He never once thought of his prince looking at him this way…

Johan bit his lip in thought. _'Do I want me--do I want him to?'_ He inwardly gasped.

Why did his heart jump at the thought? Did he really want him so?

But how?

He trapped him here…and the only solace from this loneliness was the thought of Haou returning to him day and night. Johan's eyes widened at that.

Did he…care for his prince in _that way_?

Impossible. After everything! He…!

Johan closed his eyes as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. A dampening, crestfallen sadness entering his chest.

Did it really matter whether he cared for his lord or not?

It's not like…

He would return his feelings…

"What would you say if I said no?" Johan suddenly asked, his arms tugging slightly against the dark chains. He snapped his eyes toward his prince, a silent confidence held within those bright jaded eyes.

Haou silently stared at Johan in awe before tilting his head to the side. "Then I will not do a thing."

Johan's eyes widened. "Yo-you…what?"

"You," Haou slowly gazed down at Johan's flushed body as his fingertips formed simply patterns along his skin. "are the one I treasure most. If this-" He squeezed the side of Johan's hip causing the blunet to mewl in pleasure. "Does not please you then I will stop." He stared down at him dead on, honesty and seriousness seeping through his words.

Johan could not believe his ears.

He would stop at any time the bluent wanted?

Johan's heart stopped.

Did he care about him that much?

What should he?

The blunet's heart screamed to him as he finally closed his eyes. _'I…think I'm…in…' _Johan opened his eyes back slowly.

"May I Johan?" Haou asked again, his brown eyes flickering with something in them.

Johan smiled softly as he finally gave his breathless reply. "Yes…Haou."

Haou, the Supreme King of the land, felt his heart rejoice as the light suddenly basked him from his darkness. "Johan." Actually smiling at him, he slowly trailed kisses down Johan's arched body as his hands greedily swept every corner of his skin.

"Ooh…" Johan moaned as he tilted his head back. Closing his green eyes from view, he felt Haou's tongue descend downwards before stopping at his navel. "Ha-haou."

Haou smirked against his skin as he kissed Johan's length. "I don't want to make you messy…for right now." He purred as he then lifted a finger to Johan's lips, silently asking him.

Johan cracked open his eyes before nodding his head. He parted his lips as his prince's finger entered his mouth. His face flushed as he sucked on the digit slowly, almost as if it were something other than…

Haou groaned at the sensual look. "You _**are**_ teasing me Johan." He growled in heat as he slowly removed his coated finger. Johan mewled in response as Haou slowly trailed his wet digit downwards. Spreading Johan's creamy neither hips apart, he slowly inserted his finger inside his entrance.

Johan bucked in alarm as he felt Haou's finger probe inside him. "A-ah, Ha-haou!" He winced in the slight pain as he tried to adjust to the small intrusion.

"Relax my dove, relax." Haou slightly panted at the withering look of his blunet. He kissed his tender lips as he slowly stuck a second digit in. "If you don't, it'll hurt far more." He growled softly.

Johan shivered as he tried to will himself to calm down. He slightly moaned as he felt Haou slowly scissor him before adding a third finger. "Ah!" Johan felt his body tremble as the pain slowly increased.

"Relax." Haou hissed as his throbbing member constricted with his tight pants.

"H-haou…haou." Johan moaned as his hips rocked against his prince's fingers, indicating to the brunet he was ready.

Haou smiled pleasantly. "This'll hurt a bit, my dove." He whispered as he slowly retracted his fingers. Johan whimpered at the lost feel as Haou quickly freed his wiping member from his pants. "Relax for me, alright Johan?"

Johan's labored breath hitched as he saw Haou's throbbing flesh rub against his bare thigh.

Was he really?

Johan shivered in anticipation. He gave a shaky curt nod as he steeled himself for what was to come. Haou kissed the side of his chin as he slowly placed the tip of his shaft at Johan's opening. "A-ah!" He sulked in a deep breath as Haou rain kisses down his body.

"My dove." Haou grunted as he swiftly penatrated inside. Johan hailed a silent scream of pain as the brunet forced himself to stop, not wanting to _hurt_ Johan any further than he already done. "Johan."

"Uh…Nnh! Ha-ha…ou…" Johan's eyes watered as he squeezed them shut. It _hurt_ so freaking much! It was like as if something was _tearing_ inside of him. He knew for _sure_ there was going to be blood…

But even so…

Johan moaned softly as he bucked his hips forward. "Y-you can m-mo-move n-now." He stuttered as he slowly re-opened his emerald eyes.

Haou groaned in response as he slowly pulled out, only to push back in as he began a slow torturous rythme between them. Johan bit his lower lip as the pain seared through his skin, but he could tell by the loud moans and mewls he was electing that it was rapidly fading away for something more…pleasurable.

"Jo-johan…" The blunet moaned as he peered up at his Prince, surprised to hear the slur in his lord's voice. Haou closed one dark eye as he squinted at the flushed face of his dove. Smiling sultry at him, he leaned down to place a wet kiss against his raw lips. "_**You feel so damn wonderful.**_" A deep thrust inward caused both Johan and Haou to moan in pleasure.

Johan's harsh pants increased as the pain dissipated, and he began to ride along with his Prince. "Ha-haou…Hao-"

"Judai," Haou interrupted him. He grunted as he slowly increased his speed. Johan peered up at him hazily with confusion as Haou elaborated further. "My real name…is…" He groaned as he plunged deeper in Johan, causing the blunet to arch his body toward him. Haou leaned down to lick the sweat off Johan's creamy body as he held tightly on those beautiful creamy hips. "My name is Judai." He whispered.

Johan shook in want as his arms bit tightly on his restraints, wishing he could curl his hands in that mound of duo-colored hair. "Ju-Judai." He whispered his name softly as if tasting it for the first name. "Judai…" Johan tilted his head back as Haou dove further in. "Judai!" It felt so _incredible_. And to think, Haou had given him his real name…Johan felt his heart tighten at the notion. _'Does he really care about m-'_

Just then…Johan felt Haou--Judai--hit his sweet spot. That one place where Johan could completely _feel_ Judai in his entirety.

"Judai! Oh, Judai!" Johan rocked his hips forward in desperation as that wonderful spot was hit over and over again.

The Prince, now simply Judai, groaned at the damn _**sexy**_ pose his Johan was doing. "Johan…damnit Johan you feel…so…damn…" Judai trailed off as he rocked faster, wanting to hear Johan scream his name again.

"Ju-Judai! A-ah! Ooh." Johan felt the pressure in him build as lips were locked, and hips bucking against each other in pleasure. Wanting to hold him, Johan pulled on his chains. "Ju-judai, th-the ch-chains…cha-Judai! AH!" Johan gasped as Judai bit on his chest, leaving another wonderful beauty mark.

Judai smirk at Johan's delicious taste as he kissed him again. "No, I want you to wither in pleasure my beloved." He teased darkly as he swiftly lifted Johan's legs to wrap around his waist, plunging him even deeper in Johan's warmth.

"Ju-Judai! N-no…oh god Judai! F-faster!" Johan groaned as Judai chuckled before complying to his demand--something Judai found quite amusing and promised himself to remind his beloved at a later time…

When Johan's released from this hellhole and bounded to his king-sized bed.

Judai smirked at the thought. He peered down, his hazel tinted gold orbs mesmerized by every action from _**his**_ Johan. "Johan…" He suddenly felt the growing pressure expand, causing Judai to thrust deeper, faster, and harder.

Johan's body trembled as he shook his head from side-to-side. "Ju-Judai! Judai! I-I'm go-going to…to-to…co-" Johan gasped as Judai silenced him with his lips.

Slowly parting, Judai smirked as he breathed in his ear. "Come to me Johan. I want you to _**sing **_to me."

Johan's green eyes widened as his body quivered against his words. "Ju-judai…Ooh! Judai!" Johan gasped.

Judai smiled as he nipped on the shell of Johan's ear. " Johan," Judai grunted as his thrust caused Johan to moan. "Come to me." He purred.

Johan couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. So as Judai gave one final push and drove his teeth to bit down hard on the crook of Johan's neck, Johan came.

"JUDAI!" Johan closed his eyes and tilted his head back as his entire body literally arched itself off the ground. His body trembled as he rode through the sudden white stars that appeared before him.

'_**Dammit…'**_ The tight clamp of Johan's inner walls collapsing against his length drove him over the edge. With a cry, Judai came inside his beloved, the blunet gasping in pleasure at the wonderful cool feel of utter _fulfillment _inside him. "Johan…" With a silent whisper Judai slumped down on top of Johan.

The blunet panted for air as he felt Judai wrap his arms around him. "Judai…" Johan called out softly, basking in the afterglow.

"Yes, beloved?" Judai breathed in Johan's wonderful scent.

Johan closed his green eyes, dreading and waiting.

What now? They already _done _it. Heck, he didn't have to be reminded of what they did seconds ago.

The blunet flushed lightly as he took a deep breath. "Y-you…" He trailed off as he felt Judai shift to peer down at him.

"I want you chained to my bed." Judai suddenly said, causing Johan to snap his head at him in shock.

"Ch-chained? To your bed?!" Johan gasped.

"With candles adorning your perfect body." _**'And wax…'**_ The Haou in Judai smirked mischievously to himself.

"CANDELS?!" Johan gasped even louder.

The brunet laughed, something he found quite new and very enjoyable to him. _**'You have a great affect on me, my light.'**_ Taking a hold of Johan's chin, Judai couldn't help but smirk. "Now that I officially own you," He trekked his eyes over Johan's bare body for a mere second before locking hazel with emerald. "I want you were I can have you all to myself. At any time." He added that last part to himself.

"WHAT?!" Johan, having heard it, shouted, a deep red blemish printed on his face. "I-I'm not your property!"

Judai smirked darkly. "You are _**now**_." He laughed again as Johan shook his head back and forth. "Aren't you happy love? You get to finally leave this damn place for something more…accommodating." Judai darted his eyes over his surrounding area, noticing the shadows around him having nearly separated from his being. _**'He truly is my light.'**_ He mused lightly as he swirled a bit of black mist in between his fingers idly, surprised to see it float around Johan so beautifully. As if it was attracted to him like moths near a light source.

He smiled.

No he was the mere insect. Trying to claim this wonderful light as his own.

Johan pouted, something Judai found immensely _cute_. "W-whatever." He averted his head, a hint of a smile braced on his lips.

So he was still of value to his Prince.

Meaning he won't dispose of him anytime soon.

Johan sighed in relief, his heart beating happily as he imagined his _freedom_. No more will he be trapped here! Oh, he couldn't wait! He'll be able to see the outside again and his _family_. He smiled full heartedly at the thought. And even maybe…

His Prince would be with him…

Johan giggled oddly at that notion. _'I already know…what I feel. No point in denying it. No matter how strange it is.'_

There he goes again. Judai felt his heart twitch.

Johan's cuteness should be _illegal _dammit.

Taking Johan's chin, he kissed him briefly before trailing his kisses down to Johan's neck, finding that sweet spot to gnaw on. Johan mewled wonderfully as he left yet another hickey. "You're _**mine**_." He growled seductively.

Johan leaned his head against Judai's, his light teal blue locks tangling with chestnut-amber tresses of hair. The blunet sighed happily as he whispered against Judai's ear. "Why do you say that? Why do you do this?" He breathed a soft puff of air and, without his knowledge, nearly caused Judai to groan at the _sensual _sensation it coursed through his body--especially his lower regions.

"Because my love," Smiling against the smooth skin, Judai trailed his right hand to tightly lace Johan's restrained one. The dark mist of black literally dripped down Johan's fingers because of his _purity_--his_ innocence_.

Johan closed his emerald eyes as he tucked his head against Judai's shoulder. "Yes, Judai?" He felt his heart beat in his ears as he awaited his answer.

Judai chuckled.

"You make me _**violate**_ you…"

**_-Fin-_**

_

* * *

_

****

So did it scare you off so badly you just want to scream at me? Or did it repulse you at how awful the lemon was? XD OR by some bizarre chance you actually like it, thanks! O.o Wow, I just realized this is the longest one-shot (fic in general) that I ever written. Weeeeeeeeee! xD

Ehhhhhhhhh, I started with it being pure uhhh, discord between them. I wanted it be as -dark- as possible, including the lemon scene (which would actually be rape in legal terms), but I guess my SS heart couldn't manage to write it down as that. Sooooooo, yea, it's just a should-have-been-rape-but-somehow-haou-changed-johan's-mind-weird-I-know type of lemon. XD Eh, I gave it my best shot. (gotta post my other lemons now ehhhhhhh)

I'll definitely be writing a sequal (since she wants one for x-mas. PICKY IZ!! PICKY! xD) So expect another one-shot with their uhhhh weird relationship (I mean, I did hint on it near the end and stuff...ah, foreshadowing is a wonderful thing. lol)

Hmm, well, yea, 'nough said. I'll be posting my other fics soon...(if my darn school could stop giving me AP projects uhhhhhhhhhh!) xD

Tchau! ;3


End file.
